Someone Like Me
by Lizzy3
Summary: Voldemort has got it in for the Hogwarts proffessor's and, well ex-proffessor's families. Mary and Oren hit it off, how will that effect Remus and Severus? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I know the plot's been driven into it's grave but I hope this is new. For instance, there are three of them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I own Mary (Amaryllis), Lucian, Hewitt, Meira (Grandmum), Aunt Elizabeth, Ethan, Dr. Gault, Dr. Shpelling, and Anne (Avian). I own the plot (sort of), the rest of the lot belong to the great, the wonderful, talented JK Rowling!  
  
"Where've you been Mary?" Lucia asked from the couch.  
  
"I just went to the store," Mary answered holding up the grocery bag in her hand. Her mother (Lucia) nodded.  
  
"What did you get?"  
  
"Just some coke and chocolate," Mary grinned broadly. "I thought it would be cool, since Dad's gone, along with Anne and Ethan, to have a girl's night out."  
  
"Sound's good to me. Did you get a movie?"  
  
"Yep, some sob, chick-flicky sort of movies."  
  
"I'll order a pizza, we mine-as-well just make a night of it," Lucia got up and went over to the phone. She called and was put on hold.  
  
"You calling Dave's?" She nodded looking at her daughter.  
  
"Did you meet anyone at the market?"  
  
"Yeah, this old-ish guy he-" her mother cut her off with a gesture.  
  
"Hello, I'd like a medium mushroom delivered to 18 Iris St. Bristol." Lucia hung up the phone after the drugged out teen on the other end told her the pizza would be there in "like 15 or 45 minutes."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Don't be smart with me Amaryllis Lilika Walker!" she said with a warning look.  
  
"Okay, he just came up to me and asked who I was?"  
  
"Should I call someone?"  
  
"No, he said in a kind of "I'm your long-lost cousin thrice removed" type of way."  
  
"Did you tell him?"  
  
"Bloody hell mum!"  
  
"Don't use that language with me!"  
  
"No, mum, I certainly didn't tell him. That's just off. No, he just said that I looked familiar and asked who my mother was. Lucky for me, Danny came up behind me and escorted me out."  
  
"Good, I knew that boy would be good for something. What did he look like?"  
  
"Well, I thought you'd know what Danny looked like by now!" she exclaimed. After receiving a nasty look from her mother she continued. "He was tall and had greasy long hair and was wearing all black. He was a weird bloke he was."  
  
"Did you get his name?"  
  
"I didn't want to stay long with him did I?" she cried "Why would I prolong our meeting if he was weirding me off!"  
  
"True, still, it's just odd. I don't think I want you out and about with strange people like that. You know, I don't want you running into any of my patients."  
  
"MUM! I don't want to hear another word. I am fine, see, still standing. Look, if I see one of your patients walking down the road I'll turn my tail and run for home!"  
  
"Let's not talk about this right now Mary, you're just projecting," Mary gave her mother a withering look but fell silent. "Go wash up for dinner love." She followed directions and went to wash her hands. When she got down Lucia was just paying for the pizza.  
  
"So let's start the movie," Mary said excitedly. It wasn't very often that her father had to go out of town leaving the house and even less often was the house rid of the mutants that were her siblings. Dr. Hewitt Walker was a history professor and was now lecturing in America for a week. Mary's life was strange seeing as her father was always talking to her about grades and her mother was trying to counsel her. Her mother was also Doctor. She was the famous physiologist: Dr. Lucia Snape-Walker. It didn't help that she had a brother that was only a year younger then she that her parents had to fool with. Anne wasn't much of a problem yet but she would soon become one.  
  
Mary woke up and found that she was on the couch with a blanket tucked around her. Her mother had sat a note on the coffee table.  
  
Mary, I had to go to work but I saved you some breakfast, it's in the kitchen. I'll be back around 6:00; we'll go out to dinner. Ethan deiced to stay another night at Brian's and Grandma's going to keep Avian another night. Mary sighed, what was she going to do for the day? She was the only girl she knew that didn't get to go on a vacation. She padded to the kitchen and saw a plastic-wrapped plate of waffles on the table.  
  
What could be said about Amaryllis Lilika Walker? She was short for her age, only just 5 ft. She had short, black hair and brown eyes. Mary was just turning 16. She was into the hippie, I-don't-really-care-how-I-look style.  
  
"Do I want to get dressed and go out or do I want to stay around the house and watch TV?" she asked herself aloud. "Loaf about the house!" she answered. After breakfast she went into the living room and switched on the TV. "Nothing, nothing, nothing, damn it!" She switched it off. "I suppose I should practice," she chided. She pulled herself up and went over to her French Horn. Mid way through her practicing hour the phone rang. She got up and picked up the phone. "Hello, Walker-Snape residence."  
  
"Hello Mary, this is Dr. Gault. Something's happened to your father," Mary's eyes widened and sat down.  
  
"W-what is it?"  
  
"He's, well, are you sitting down?"  
  
"Yes," Mary answered.  
  
"Mary, he's dead," the words stung so deeply that she nearly fainted.  
  
"What do you mean he's dead?"  
  
"He's, well we don't know what happened. All evidence points to murder but they don't know how."  
  
"Have you called my mum yet?"  
  
"We're trying to get a hold of her but we're not having any luck."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Nothing, just stay there. I'm going to call someone to go over there to wait with you," Mary could only grunt before putting down the telephone deftly. It had to be some sort of sick joke. Her father couldn't be dead! He defiantly couldn't have been murdered! Who would want to? The time slipped by and she quite lost track of it. She jumped when she heard the doorbell. She rose and slowly stepped towards it. She looked through the key whole. It was Dr. Shpelling from the University. She let her in.  
  
"Oh Mary!" she exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. "I'm so, so, so sorry." Mary didn't know what to do; she didn't know Dr. Shpelling very well at all. She was still stunned.  
  
"Have you called my grandmother or Ethan at Brian's house?"  
  
"W-what, oh, no. I think Dr. Gault's handling it."  
  
"Maybe I should call," Mary needed to do something. She hoped it would take away from the extreme reality of the whole thing. She picked up the phone and dialed her grandmother. "Grandmum, d-d-do you know?" her lip was trembling so strongly that she could barely spit the words out.  
  
"Oh Mary, Dr. Gault's just called me. I'm bring Avian right over," her Grandmother was obviously crying as well. "Don't worry dear, I've called Ethan though I've had very little success in finding your mum. Don't do anything rash dear, I'm going to be right over." Tears spilled down Mary's face. Her father was really dead, his own mother believed it.  
  
"What did she say love?" Dr. Shpelling asked. Mary could only collapse on the floor. She didn't know what to do. A great fear swept over her. What if it was her mum too? What if the reason no one could contact her was because she had been murdered too? A while later Ethan came through the door. He spotted Mary on the floor and went over to her. Tearstains lined his usually pallid face. His usually neat chestnut hair was disheveled and his bright blue eyes were bloodshot.  
  
"It's okay Mary, it'll be okay." Their Grandmother came in just as the phone rang. She let go of a sobbing Avian who stumbled to Mary and Ethan.  
  
"Hello? Oh it's you Dr. Gault. Have you had any luck in finding Lucian?" There was a long pause in which Meira Walker became very pale. "What, oh God, you can't be serious. No, it can't be true," then she fell into a dead faint. The three siblings looked at their grandmother lying on the floor. Dr. Shpelling lifted the phone and brought it to her ear.  
  
"Oh," was all she said before hanging up the phone. "Kids, they found your mum. The problem is, oh God, she's dead too. I don't know what to say." Mary looked up at the woman standing in front of her. She was breathing heavily. How could this be happening? Both of her parents dying in the same day; that was so cruel! In fact, that was too cruel.  
  
"No, you're lying!" she bellowed. "You're lying you vicious hag," she shot at her but Ethan held her back. He pulled her into his arms and she cried into his shoulder. That's where she stayed until she drifted to sleep.  
  
When she woke up she was in her bed upstairs. She hoped that this had been some nightmare, a figment of her imagination. She heard voices down stairs. She pulled on her bathrobe over her jeans and T-shirt. She walked to the banister and looked down. A strangely familiar, greasy-haired man along with a guy with long, white hair she didn't recognize stood talking to her grandmother. Her Aunt Elizabeth was there too. 'So it wasn't just a nightmare,' she thought miserably. She walked down the stairs hesitantly. Apparently Avian and Ethan were sleeping. They all turned upon hearing her on the stair.  
  
"Oh come here Mary," her grandmother said in a strained, shaky voice. She obeyed and went into her grandmother's loving arms. Dr. Shpelling was absent and Mary immediately felt guilty for what she had said.  
  
"Who are these people?" she asked, looking up at them. "Wait, you're the cousin guy!"  
  
"Beg pardon," the greasy-haired man said. He had a sharp voice.  
  
"You're the guy that came up to me in the store day before last. You asked who I was."  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Mary, this is your Uncle. This is your mother's brother, Severus Snape. The man standing beside him is Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"What are they doing here?"  
  
"Well, that's what we were talking about," Dumbledore said in a kind voice. She looked up at him. "You see, the people who murdered your parents, well, we think they'll be after you and your brother and sister next. The only place you're going to be safe is with your Uncle. He's a teacher at the school at which I am headmaster."  
  
"Why would they we safer with you then with me or Elizabeth?" Meira asked quickly.  
  
"Well, I hesitate to explain. There really is no other way. Okay, this is going to come as a shock to you but Lucian was a witch. I am a wizard as is Severus."  
  
"I knew that all ready," Meira said. "Continue."  
  
"Wait," Severus held up his hand. "How do you know?"  
  
"Lucy told me. It was a long time ago and she said she wanted to tell me something that she hadn't even told Hew."  
  
"Do her kids know?"  
  
"No," Mary said. "What do you mean, she's a witch?"  
  
"She can do magic and you can too. You see, there's this really awful, powerful, evil wizard," Dumbledore explained Voldemort and Harry Potter and everything, leaving everyone in the room speechless (except Severus). "You see now why we must take Mary, Ethan, and Avian," he stopped and looked at them.  
  
"Of course, it sounds like the only way," Meira breathed.  
  
"Mother! They're complete strangers!" Elizabeth screeched, jumping to her feet. Severus looked at her with an annoyed expression on his face.  
  
"Elizabeth, try to understand. They can't stay here. Look how easily this "Lord Voldemort" found Lucy and Hew! They weren't even on the same continent and he found and murdered them on the same day. I'd say that Mary, Ethan, and Anne are easy targets!"  
  
"Do I get a say in this?" Mary asked heatedly.  
  
"Mary, please listen to me," Severus turned to her. He had a pleading look in his eye. "Believe me, under normal circumstances you'd be better off with these people right here but no one wants to loose you or your siblings like they lost your parents, least of all me." Guilt was gnawing at his insides. It wasn't anything that Hewitt or Lucian had done that handed them their fate, it was all his fault. Voldemort was looking for a way to hurt him.  
  
"So we'll be going to yo-your school? How soon?" She was about to cry. It was all so unfair. She'd just lost her parents and now she was about to be whisked away from all that was familiar with a guy who looked like he'd stuck his head in bacon grease and an old man who seemed to come straight from King Arthur's day. She too felt a weighing side of the adventurer in her.  
  
"We'll have to leave immediately. The Death Eaters will be quick on your tails."  
  
"What about keeping Aunt Elizabeth and Grandmum safe?"  
  
"Don't worry about us right now," Meira answered. "You've got enough on your plate." The old woman had a look of resolution on her face. "And your Aunt Elizabeth will be fine," she put in. Elizabeth was looking sullenly forward. "Go knock up your brother and sister. I believe Anne is sleeping in Ethan's room. Need they bring anything?" she asked, turning toward Severus and Dumbledore.  
  
"We have some things but it would be a good idea to bring some mementos from home and some cloths," Dumbledore answered. Mary nodded and alighted the stairs. Severus looked at her retreating back. She looked surprising like her mother. She could have passed for her twin. Severus had lost contact with his younger sister after she was married to Hew. She had abandoned the magical world, seeing that it was far too dangerous in which to raise a family.  
  
Mary walked into Ethan's bedroom and saw him and Anne curled up on his bed. She shook them. "Don't ask questions," she whispered though she didn't know why. The window was growing dark by the approaching night. "Pack only what your really, really want. We're leaving." Ethan, obedient, loyal Ethan only nodded. He jumped up and began to pack his bag. He tossed in jeans, T-shirts, his favorite hat, his old teddy bear, and a poster of his favorite football team. Then, with tears in his eyes, he gingerly packed a family portrait that he kept on his desk.  
  
Meanwhile Mary had pushed Anne into her room and was pushing things into the pink, ballerina bag. She packed some of the 5-year-old's favorite books, her stuffed ducky, her blanket, a few dresses, shoes, leggings, and T-shirts. She packed the silver-plated baby brush and hair ribbons. When she was done packing for the sobbing young girl she rushed to her room. She collected her notebook, her music composition book, books, a few choice articles of clothing, and finally, a picture of her mother and father in their younger days. A tear fell down her face. Rubbing the tear from her cheek she grabbed her CD case and CD player from the nightstand.  
  
When she appeared at the top of the stairs she saw her brother and sister along with her Uncle, Dumbledore, Aunt, and Grandmother. "I'm ready," she said in a low voice.  
  
"Alright, good, a bus is going to come and fetch us in a spot. Say your goodbyes quickly," Dumbledore said. They did and were about to go outside when Mary caught sight of her French Horn still sitting on the chair where she had sat it.  
  
"Wait, could I bring my Horn?"  
  
"Of course" Severus said quickly. He wanted them to be as happy as possible during their stay. He followed her and helped her pack it up. "It's beautiful," he said slowly. Lucian had played the same instrument.  
  
"It was mum's but you know that right?" Severus nodded and took the black case from her. The 5 of them stepped into the cool night. Dumbledore held out his wand and a moment later a great, huge bus appeared. "WOW!" Ethan exclaimed. They shuffled onto the bus and drove away from all that was familiar, to a strange, and fantastical new beginning... 


	2. Songs In the Night

Disclaimer- I'm only going to do this once more. I don't like writing disclaimers over and over again. I own Mary, Anne, Ethan, and in the future of this story- Tavorian (Rian), Saoirse (Maya), Andrew, Elizabeth, Leo, and Kara. All other characters that you do recognize belong to the wonderful JK Rowling.  
  
The five of them had a silent journey on the Knight Bus. Anne soon fell asleep in Ethan's arms who was looking avidly at his hands. Mary had curled up next to a window. Severus caught himself gazing at her. She did look a lot like her mother in many ways. Mostly though, she reminded him strangely of himself. It was the way she hunched over around her knees, the way her eyes looked so lonely. He hated that this had happened but more then that, he hated that it was his fault. Nothing was known for certain, nothing ever was anymore, but he had a hunch that Voldemort was after him and using his relatives to do it.  
  
The trip dragged on for a seemingly endless amount of hours but they finally pulled into Hogsmeade station. It was late, nearly midnight and the station was almost deserted. McGonagall was the only one, apart from the janitor; she was sitting on a bench. Dumbledore was the first off the bus and went over to speak with her. Ethan followed, carrying Anne in his arms though it looked to be a lot of weight for the somewhat wimpy 15-year- old. Then Severus and Mary followed out together without meaning to. They collected their luggage and Dumbledore magiced it to dance around in front of them. "Hagrid's sent up the carriages," McGonagall said in a low voice.  
  
"Thank you," Severus said sullenly. He glanced up and saw the Thestrals. They always made him cringe. He glanced over at his niece and saw a look of abject horror on her face. He wondered silently what death she had seen. Dumbledore apparently noticed Mary's face too for he spoke up.  
  
"They really are fantastic beasts, though a little frightening to look at if you can see them." Ethan had a puzzled look on his face and Anne was still snoozing.  
  
"I could help you with that," Severus said, coming over to him. Ethan, who had always been a very loyal person looked up at him gratefully.  
  
"Thanks, she's a might bit heavy if you have to carry her over long distances." Severus smiled and took her. She was relatively light but he could see why Ethan was tired. They climbed into the carriages (they had been enlarged to fit the extended party). Severus, Anne, and Mary sat on one side while Ethan was sitting comfortable between McGonagall and Dumbledore. Then they "enjoyed" another silent journey though a bit shorter then the first. Ethan was gazing keenly out the window at the castle. "So this is a school? It's a bit grander then the one Mary and I go to, well went to."  
  
"Yes, Hogwarts is far older then your school too, I'd venture," Dumbledore smiled slightly. Ethan reminded him very much of his own best friend at school, Daman Harriet.  
  
"So what do you teach here anyway? You said you were wizards so do teach magic and stuff?" Mary asked suddenly. Dumbledore's smile grew a little wider.  
  
"No, just magic, no stuff. You're uncle is the Potions Master and Professor McGonagall teaches transfiguration."  
  
"So, you said we were magical, are we going to go to this school?"  
  
"I don't know yet, you see, school starts at age 11 so you're a bit behind," Dumbledore said uneasily.  
  
"Wait, let me get this straight, we're magical. How come we haven't seen it before? And how come we didn't go to your school?" Ethan implored, looking excited.  
  
"Well, it's a long story and we're at the castle so we should discuss this further inside. I don't think you have had any dinner so we'll get to that first." Mary noticed then that she hadn't eaten since the waffles she had had for breakfast. Her stomach gave a loud grumble and she blushed. Severus looked down at her with a slight smile.  
  
They continued to the Great Hall where a meal lay on the tables. They sat there and Mary woke Anne. She yawned and looked around. "Where am I?" she asked in a groggy whisper. "Where are mum and dad? Oh Mary, I had the most terrible dream. Mummy and Daddy were dead and-" she stopped when she saw the look on her sister's face. A tear tumbled down her small, freckled cheek.  
  
"It'll be okay Anne, we're at an enchanted castle like in Beauty and the Beast. We're here with our Uncle Severus. Guess what?"  
  
"What?" Anne asked, mid-sob. Her eyes had grown really big.  
  
"We can all do magic like in the Wizard of Oz, you're like the witch!"  
  
"The bad witch?"  
  
"No, of course no, the good witch!" Ethan exclaimed, putting on a large smile.  
  
"Oh, well if we do magic, then can we bring mummy and daddy back?" she asked, looking at the 5 people in front of her. Ethan and Mary looked at the three "elderly" people. The 3 of them sighed deeply.  
  
"That is a power that none on earth possess," Dumbledore answered. The three siblings faces looked crestfallen. It always seemed that no matter how much of something you had it was never enough. They looked down at the steaming plates of food again a smidgen less enthusiastically as before. Slowly, and very slowly, their mood brightened. Finally, not being able to stand the silence, Ethan spoke up again.  
  
"So, why don't you explain?" Dumbledore gazed at him in astonishment. The boy seemed to possess an innate ability to break any uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Well, why doesn't Severus explain, I don't think I know all the details."  
  
"Okay," Severus looked very uncomfortable. "Well, a long time ago, a I fell into the clutches of Lord Voldemort. I saw the error of my ways and became a spy for Dumbledore. Meanwhile though, Lucy and Hew had gotten married and had a baby. Lucy saw how dangerous it would be in this world for you Mary. So, she abandoned her powers and made a vow to stay away from this world to keep her family safe. I'm not sure if you got letters but anyway, you couldn't come into contact with this world without being put into danger."  
  
"So why did Voldemort want to kill mum and dad?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Well, we don't know but, well, he was probably trying to get at me. You have no idea how terrible I feel about this whole thing," Severus waited for their biting words. He deserved them.  
  
"Well it's not your fault is it? It's this Lord Voldemort's fault," Mary said simply. It's as much mum's fault as yours." Severus breathed an internal sigh of relief. Mary had no idea how happy she had made him with those words. No one had ever been that kind to him.  
  
"Well, are we going to learn magic now that we're here?" Ethan asked.  
  
"I think that would be wise but I don't know if a summer's worth of training is going to get you ready for school in September," Dumbledore said slowly.  
  
"I don't know, if they take after Lucy and Hew they must be sharp as a tack. They always were," Severus let the pride fill his heart.  
  
"I'm sure the other teachers would be happy to help you," McGonagall smiled. It did her good to see the sullen Potions Master moderately happy. "I know I will."  
  
"That's cool. Do you use wands?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure we could get you one."  
  
"I want one with a silver star on the end! Can you get pink wands?" Anne asked with excitement, jumping up from her seats. Dumbledore laughed heartily.  
  
"Maybe we could get you a special one." They finished their meal and were shown to a room in Severus's wing.  
  
"It's not much, we'll get you something else soon," was all he could say before leaving the three grieving youths to each other for comfort.  
  
"Good night Uncle Severus," Anne said in a very small voice.  
  
"Good night." He walked down the hall and into his own room. He must have slipped off to sleep some time for when he came about again he heard singing wafting toward his room. He got up, pulled on his robe and followed it. It was a sad song and went like this:  
  
'Fair Lady, throw those costly robes aside,  
  
No longer may you glory in your pride;  
  
Take leave of all your carnal vain delight,  
  
I'm come to summon you away this night.'  
  
'What bold attempt is this? Pray let me know  
  
From whence you come, and whither I must go.  
  
Shall I, who am a lady, stoop or bow  
  
To such a pale-faced visage? Who art thou?'  
  
'Do you not know me? I will tell you then:  
  
I am he that conquers all the sons of men,  
  
No pitch of honor from my dart is free,  
  
My name is Death! Have you not heard of me?'  
  
By this time he neared the door. He recognized it. He too had used it much in his school days. He used to practice sometimes but mostly just to get away from James, and Sirius. He opened the door and saw Mary sitting by the open window clad in a big, white nightgown. She was stroking the fabric lovingly as she sang.  
  
'Yes; I have heard of thee, time after time;  
  
But, being in the glory of my prime,  
  
I did not think you would have come so soon;  
  
Why must my morning sun go down at noon?'  
  
'Talk not of noon! You may as well be mute;  
  
There is no time at all for vain dispute,  
  
Your riches, gold, and garments, jewels bright,  
  
Your house, and land, must on new owners light.'  
  
She stopped and looked around at him. She had tears falling freely down her face. Her hair was waving around in the breeze and her big eyes seemed magnified in the tears. The sight of her awoke a strong paternal instinct in Severus that had not been felt since he and Lucy had been younger. The two of them were the younger 2 of 4 Snape siblings. There was Luke then Deirdre then Severus and finally, the youngest, Lucy.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Mary apologized, wiping the tears from her eye with the back of her hand.  
  
"Yes but it was a quite pleasant wake up call," he tried to be light but ended up just shifting his feet nervously.  
  
"I, I just couldn't sleep. All of this just doesn't seem real at all."  
  
"May I ask you a question?" Severus asked uneasily. She nodded and he sat down beside her. "I know you saw the Thestrals, what death did you see?"  
  
"You mean those terrible looking horses?" Severus nodded. "My best friends, Skye and Mya died in a car accident. I was in the car with him," she gave a rather large sniff. "Can you see them?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid I can. I saw many people killed by Lord Voldemort's hand," he said gravely. He hoped she wouldn't ask if he had killed anyone.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know. Mum always said that I took Skye's and Mya's death too harshly. It is true that I don't really talk to many people anymore. I really only had 3 friends. We were all in the car, Skye was driving since he had his licence and everything. Mya was in the front seat, Danny and I were in the back. They died instantly after this idiot plowed into the front of the car."  
  
"So you were close to them?"  
  
"Yes, very much so. Skye and Mya were brother and sister. It was always just the 4 of us.." She trailed off into silence.  
  
"So what about Danny?"  
  
"He's still my best friend. I think it was the fact that no one knew how we felt. They'd never really lost someone like that. I miss Danny."  
  
"I'm sorry about this whole thing. None of you deserve this."  
  
"You don't either. Listen, I don't think you should feel guilty about this," she said seriously. "It's not your fault, everybody makes mistakes and no one even knows if that's why Mum and Dad were killed."  
  
"Right, so what song were you singing?"  
  
"It's a folk song "Death and the Lady". I don't know, it just kind of felt right."  
  
"It was very pretty albeit a little sinister."  
  
"Yeah, I'm kind of that kind of girl."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"There's actually a ton more verses but I don't think I even know them all."  
  
"It was quite lovely. Aren't you tired though?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll go off to bed." With a wave of her hand she continued out the door and down the hall. He looked after her retreating back. He had found out many things that night that he hadn't really bargained for. Just as she was getting out of her line of vision she turned and went back to him. "Uncle Severus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm going to say this just as a pointer. I know it's not my place or anything but- Um, I think you'd look a lot less imposing and a lot handsomer if you cut and washed your hair." His mouth fell open. No one had had the gall to say that to him in years. Strangely though, she seemed to genuinely be thinking about him. There was no malice in her voice, not even the smallest bit of it. He grinned. "Actually, you'd look a lot better if you'd just smile more often." With that she turned on her heal and continued on her way.  
  
Back in her room Mary felt much better. Something about Severus struck a cord with her. He seemed to understand her and having him there somehow made the blow of her parent's death much easier to bear. She lay down on the bed across from Anne's. The small girl was sleeping with her face crinkled up. Her black curls fell across the pillow in a startling contrast to the pale, cream silk. Though her lids were shut deftly over her eyes you could nearly sense the intensity of the bright blue behind them. Mary soon fell into fitful slumber.  
  
Severus on the other hand was busy in his own room. He couldn't help but laugh at Mary's abruptness. He drew his wand to his head and muttered a charm. It was one that he had seen in a magazine a long time ago when he and Lucy still lived at home. He looked into the mirror and was startled at the change. He didn't know why he hadn't done it before. The charm, quite genius actually, cut your hair to perfection to frame your face. He muttered yet another charm that kept him from having to use the ice cold shower. He guessed that he hadn't done these before just because his disgusting hair suited his mood perfectly. He wasn't a very happy person in general. His hope, however, was that that was about to change. For now, he knew someone like him... 


	3. Oren

Disclaimer- I own only the plot, the song belongs to John Mayer. I'm sorry it took so long for a new installment, enjoy!  
  
Oren Terren Lupin was up on stage. He felt the rush of the crowd as they shouted for him. Granted, it was a very small crowd, but loud just the same.  
  
"People have the right to fly  
  
And will when it gets compromised  
  
Their hearts say 'move along'  
  
Their minds say 'gotcha heart'  
  
'Let's move it along'  
  
And airports see it all the time  
  
Where someone's last goodbye  
  
Blends in with someone's sigh  
  
Cause someone's coming home  
  
In hand a single rose  
  
And that's the way this wheel keeps working now  
  
That's the way this wheel keeps working now  
  
And I won't be the last  
  
No I won't be the last  
  
To love her  
  
You can't build a house of leaves  
  
And live like it's an evergreen  
  
It's just a season thing  
  
It's just this thing the seasons do  
  
And that's the way this wheel keeps working now  
  
That's the way this wheel keeps working now  
  
And you don't be the first  
  
No you won't be the first  
  
To love me  
  
You can find me  
  
If you ever want again  
  
I'll be around the bend  
  
I'll be around the bend  
  
I'll be around  
  
And if you never stop when you wave goodbye  
  
You just might find if you give it time you will wave hello again  
  
You just might wave hello again  
  
And that's the way this wheel keeps working now  
  
That's the way this wheel keeps working now  
  
You can't love too much one part of it  
  
You can't love too much one part of it  
  
I believe that my life's gonna see  
  
That love I give returned to me" he sang  
  
Oren was a strong, muscular boy who lived in a small town in Alabama. He had light, sandy-colored hair and deep, blue eyes. He had been playing the guitar for as long as he could remember and had been singing only a small bit shorter amount. He was the pride of his parent's life, their only child. Andrew and Sarah Lupin were a witch and a wizard. That, however, was the only thing Oren knew, apart from the fact that his father was from England and they had met recently after he came over. He didn't know, however, that Andrew and Sarah knew each other before he came and that his father and fled the wizarding world because of Lord Voldemort.  
  
The Lupins lived a relatively comfortable life. His parents worked at a small Potions Supply store and Oren went up to The Salem Institute of Magical Learning every semester. It was summer time, however, and Oren's social calendar was in full swing. He played almost every weekend in various bars and clubs in the area. They lived in Balileytown, a very small town of just under 700 people. It was a town with a somewhat strong magical population (unbeknownced to the rest of the inhabitants).  
  
This summer, however, was going to change Oren's life forever. He would finally meet his Uncle Remus, about whom he knew nothing and, consequently, knew naught of him. While Oren was singing and strumming his guitar in Selma's local wizarding bar (the only one in the town), Andrew and Sarah were at home. The two were enjoying one of those rare lazy days. It was apparent from looking at them which one had the dominant genes. Oren looked exactly like Andrew except for his mother's nose which, ironically, also looked like his father's.  
  
"So, how have you been?" Sarah joked.  
  
"Just fine, you? How's that son of yours, didn't he get straight E's (Exceptional) on his report card?"  
  
"Yes, I'm very proud of him and I heard your son did as well." They laughed tiredly and settled back into the green sofa. After a few minutes of lounging, they heard the door creak open. They didn't look up, thinking it must be Oren. "Hello honey, I didn't think you were going to be home till 5:00, the concert didn't go badly did it?" There was no answer. "Oren, did you hear me?" Sarah got her answer in a frightening way. A man, draped in all black stepped into the room.  
  
Andrew grabbed at the side table, fumbling for his wand, Sarah did as well but the man yelled "Expelliarmus" before they had the chance. His next words were "Avada Kedavra" and that was the end of Sarah and Andrew Lupin.  
  
At 5:15, Oren drove up the driveway in his father's small, Mini. He got out of the car and unloaded his guitar before starting into the house. He was horrified by what he found. His parent lay slumped over on the couch, his father's arm still draped over Sarah's shoulder. "Mom, Dad!" he exclaimed, shaking them with all his might. He ran to the phone and dialed 911. "Hello?"  
  
"M-m-my mom and dad aren't moving," Oren stammered.  
  
"What's your name and where are you?"  
  
"Oren Lupin, I'm at my house, the address, the address is 5 Greenwood Dr. in Baileytown."  
  
"Alright, we're sending someone right a way." the woman said calmly.  
  
Three hours later Oren was waiting in the sterile, white waiting room of the hospital. A doctor came out with a look of mixed sympathy and surprise. "Mr. Lupin, you're parents are dead, I'm sorry."  
  
"What happened, how did they die?"  
  
"We don't know, that's the strange thing, other then being dead they're perfectly fine. Do you have anyone you could stay with tonight?"  
  
"I could stay with one of my friends."  
  
"Do you have any family that could be contacted, you can't stay with your friend forever." Oren shook his head dumbly.  
  
"My mom was an only child and her parent's are dead."  
  
"What about on your father's side?"  
  
"I don't know them, he grew up England and I've never seen them."  
  
"We'll get someone to look into it. I can drive you to your friend's house if you like. I'm off duty now."  
  
"No, I'll drive, thank you." The doctor was disturbed by his apathy but didn't say anything as the youth walked out of the door of the hospital. Oren quickly called George, his friend who quickly said to come over. He spent the evening in a state of denial. He was only staying momentarily and didn't even unpack his bags. He spent the night in fitful slumber on the White's couch. He woke up with Julia, George's older sister, shoving a plate of eggs and toast in his face.  
  
"Come on Oren, you gotta eat somethin'" she said in a deep southern twang.  
  
"N-no, I'm not hungry," he mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Oh darlin', you look beat. Did you get any sleep last night?" He nodded mutely. It took a minute for everything to sink in. His parents were dead. He watched as Julia walked back into the kitchen. "Do you want anything? Tea, coffee, cereal? I'd feel better if you at least had somethin' to drink."  
  
"Tea would be lovely," he said, tears brimming in his eyes. He used to make fun of his father's avid tea drinking but now he'd give anything to hear "could you put the kettle on dear?" once again. Julia came back a few minutes later with a cup of tea, a string hanging from its inside. "Bags," he mumbled, reminiscing.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, Dad just always despised tea bags." An involuntary tear slipped down his cheek.  
  
"Oh honey, come here," she said, pulling him into a hug. "It'll get betta and you can stay here as long as you want. George, Annie and I won't mind and Dad's not home enough for him to have any say. Mr. White was hardly ever home, lounging in clubs till the middle of the night and leaving for "work" in the early morning. Julia had been raising George and Annie since they were 12and a ½, and 4 espectivly. George was just now reaching 16 and Annie was 6 Mrs. White had died a couple years earlier.  
  
Just then the phone rang and Julia got up to answer it. "Hello, this is the White residence."  
  
"Hello, um, my name is Remus Lupin. I am, um, Oren's Uncle from England. I just got a call from Dr. Simmons informing me of my brother's and sister-in-law's deaths. Needless to say, it was a bit of nasty shock. I was told I could reach Oren there. Would you be so kind." Julia looked across the room at Oren.  
  
"I'll ask him, he's pretty beat up about the whole thang."  
  
"Thank you Ms. White."  
  
"Please, call me Julia. Oren, there's a guy on the phone, says he's your uncle." Oren got off the couch hesitantly and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello Oren, I'm your father's brother, Remus. I heard about Andrew and Sarah, it's really a shame."  
  
"Yeah, um, so I suppose I'm supposed to be coming out there then?"  
  
"That was my plan. You see, this all points to Death Eaters. They might be after you so Dumbledore and I were thinking it best to get you to Hogwarts as soon as we can."  
  
"Right, Hogwarts, your school right?"  
  
"Yes, you went to Salem aye?'  
  
"Yeah, um, so how am I supposed to get there?" Remus was surprised at the boys ennui but continued.  
  
"We've arranged for the Knight Rider to pick you up today at 12:00, is that enough time?"  
  
"Yeah, don't think I'll be taking much," Oren said, choking back tears. He was leaving everything he knew to live with someone he had never met. It was all quite overbearing really. He hung up the phone.  
  
"So, what's going to happen?" George, who had just walked down the stairs in time to hear the snippets of conversation, asked.  
  
"I'm going to England to live with Dad's brother, Remus. I'm leaving at 12:00 pm today."  
  
"Well, you'll have to pack then won't you?" Julia stated flatly, moving into high gear, something she tended to do when situations got messy. They were packed in time for Julia to fix an early lunch.  
  
As they finished the left-over pie, Oren heard a screech of tires in the front of the house. He walked outside with only a small bag and his guitar in hand. He hugged Julia and Annie goodbye before sharing a "manly" handshake with Andrew that turned into a warm, friendly hug. "Don't be a stranger," Julia warned, waving goodbye with tears in her eyes.  
  
Oren watched as the house faded from view as the Knight Rider (a flying version of the Knight Bus) rose from the ground. They flew and flew and Oren gazed out the window. The ocean changed to London and London faded to country side before they landed in Hogsmede. Oren saw a man that looked vaguely like his father standing outside, waving at him. Oren made his way over after collecting his luggage. "Hello Oren, I'm your Uncle Remus."  
  
"Hello, what should I call you?"  
  
"Remus is fine if that suits your fancy. We're going to be heading up to Hogwarts unless you'd like a bite before." Oren shook his head. The two walked towards the entrance gates. Lupin showed the way up the castle grounds before getting to the Great Hall. He opened the doors and saw that all the teachers along with Anne, Mary and Ethan. Dumbledore rose from his seat.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts Oren, I wish our meeting had been on friendly, more pleasant grounds. Oren only nodded. Remus was trying to contain his surprise seeing Snape clean shaven and, well, clean. He had clearly cut his hair, hanging neatly around his ears and it was no longer oily. Oren sat down at the table between Dumbledore and Remus not having the heart to eat. He wondered idly if his parents had wanted this all hidden and why. 


	4. Matchmaker Matchmaker

Mary woke with a start. She, Ethan, and Anne had been at Hogwarts for over 2 weeks and they had fallen into a schedule of studying and exploring. They had been provided with rooms, her's painted a deep plumb, Ethan's a light green and Anne had chosen a pale pink. She got up and dressed in her favorite pair of baggy jeans and a T-shirt from a peace march in which she'd participated only a few months before. The vision of the day her parents died was slowly fading into her subconscious, she no longer thought of it every waking moment. She pulled her hair into an untidy bun and walked out. Their rooms were in suite next to Severus's quarters.  
  
After checking to make sure Anne and Ethan were up, she continued to the Great Hall for breakfast. Everyone was already there and she felt her breath catch in her throat upon seeing Oren at the table. She didn't know why, boys usually didn't have such an impact on her. Severus was gazing at her intently. He had not overlooked her attraction to Oren. With quick thinking, he beckoned her toward him. "Good morning Mary," he grinned.  
  
"Good morning Uncle Sev," she answered, sliding in beside him.  
  
'Eat up, we've got a busy day ahead of us. Though you're moving at an alarmingly fast rate, there's still a lot to do before the start of term." Mary nodded. She couldn't help but notice Oren staring at her, his blue eyes looking at her intently.  
  
"If it would be of any assistance, Professor, I'd be happy to help in any way that I can. Though I'm not the top of my class, I'm not the worst either. After all, you do have you hands full with three," he stated tentatively. Severus turned his gaze to the boy.  
  
"I can man-" he was cut off by Dumbledore.  
  
"That would be quite welcome Oren, thank you. Severus, I'm sure you'll agree that one-on-one training is what both Mary and Ethan need, something that you can not give both at the same time." Severus could only nod.  
  
"Remus, would you be so kind as to watch Anne for a little bit?" Remus looked up. "Perhaps you'd like to show her some of the more interesting and unharmful animals at Hogwarts, seeing as Hagrid is absent."  
  
"I'd be delighted." Severus glared at the old man.  
  
"So, Severus, you'll take Ethan, Mary will go with Oren who will fill you in on what she's been working on, and Remus will take Anne." The old Professor looked around, quite pleased with himself. He was hell-bent on uniting the two school rivals. They weren't, after all, very different from one another. They rose and went their separate ways. Mary and Oren were lead, by Dumbledore, to an empty school room. Mary drew her wand from her pocket and Oren assembled some books from a shelf on an empty desk.  
  
"So, Mary, what have you been working on?"  
  
"Well, we've progressed to 3rd year Transfiguration, 2nd year Charms, I've bypassed Divination, 5th year Potions, 4th year History of Magic, some rudimentary Muggle Studies, and 5th year DADA."  
  
"That's quite impressive. You've only been here two weeks?"  
  
"I've received some pretty exceptional training."  
  
"Let's begin with your weakest subject," Oren began. They worked through the whole morning and Mary saw that, not only was Oren superbly attractive, but a very good teacher. She got out of him that he was, in fact, top of his class. Mary was just about to leave for lunch when Oren caught her arm. "Mary, I was wondering something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would you, um, consider going out with me?" She grinned at him sheepishly.  
  
"Nothing would make me happier." Slowly she pulled him in for a kiss. It was quick but altogether lovely. They walked hand-in-hand toward the Great Hall.  
  
"So, apparently, my uncle and your uncle aren't the best of friends,' Oren said slowly.  
  
"Really? I thought the cold stares and hidden shoves symbolized a strong, brotherly friendship," Mary grinned up, (up, up) at Oren.  
  
"Well, what I mean," he started in his slow southern drawl. "Is that they're probably not going to be entirely off the wall with joy about our, um, status."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I have Uncle Severus under my thumb." They entered the Great Hall with their hands still firmly locked. Severus was sitting with Ethan on one side of Professor Dumbledore who was playing with Anne and Lupin was sitting on the other side, leaving a place for Oren. They looked up as the two came in.  
  
"Oy, Oren, come here," Remus squeaked in an abnormally high voice.  
  
"Mary, come here, Ethan and I were just talking about you," Severus said in a gruff tone.  
  
"Well, it is obvious," Dumbledore started, "That Anne and I will have to move to accommodate you two." Mary blushed deeply but they accented. They'd dodged that problem by the skin of their noses. They took their seats while their subsequent uncles glared at the other. "So, what did you two do today? Do you think Mary will be ready for the new school year?"  
  
"Yeah, she's great," Oren's voice cracked slightly under Severus's piercing stare. "I'm a bit afraid that she'll surpass my knowledge by the beginning of term."  
  
"I seriously doubt that, you're a great teacher," Mary chimed in, wanting desperately to cower under Remus's usually kind stare.  
  
"Well, since Mr. Lupin is afraid that he no longer can accommodate Mary's learning capacity, maybe he should be the one to show Anne around tomorrow or maybe the library to brush up on his skills," Severus said cruelly.  
  
"I think Oren is quite capable of the challenge, Ms. Snape-"  
  
"It's Walker," Mary said in a low voice.  
  
"Ms. Walker said so herself."  
  
"Severus, Remus, I need to talk to you both in my office, now," Dumbledore emphasized the "now" and the two rose and followed Dumbledore out of the room.  
  
"My God, that was uncomfortable!" Ethan sighed. "Are you two going out or something?"  
  
"Yeah," Mary mumbled, going red.  
  
"Well, I have to warn you Oren, that if you hurt my sister I'll be forced to hurt you," Ethan joked, flexing his non-existent muscles. Mary and Oren collapsed in giggles.  
  
"You're brother's the best!" Oren exclaimed.  
  
"I know," Mary ruffled his hair. It was amazing how fast her feelings toward her brother had changed. Only a small bit ago she had thought him a pest, now he was her best friend. Maybe it was that they had lost their parents and this had sparked and brother-sister relationship much stronger then before. She didn't know, nor did she care.  
  
Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office, Professors Snape and Lupin were dueling it out. "YOU'RE NEPHEW WILL NOT BE DATING MY NIECE!" Severus exclaimed vehemently.  
  
"WELL MY FEELINGS ARE THE SAME! I DON'T WANT OREN TO DATE MARY ANYMORE THEN YOU WANT MARY TO DATE OREN!"  
  
"Why are you arguing if you both agree?" Dumbledore asked calmly.  
  
They both turned to the old man. "Now I'm only going to say this once more. The two of you must learn to be at least civil to one another. Even if your niece and nephew don't spark it they'll probably remain friends. The two of you aren't so different as you think. Please, just try for their sake if not your own. The two of them need a friend right now, one that can sympathize with their predicament. Don't break something that can be so lovely." They turned their heads. "Please shake hands. If one good thing can come of Sirius's death, make it some harmony between the two of you." This sparked a rage inside Remus.  
  
"Sirius wouldn't have wanted me even talking to you," he spat at Severus.  
  
"Don't sink back into this Remus. Sirius was a great man but one with a quick temper. Don't let his decisions judge your actions." Tears were now falling down Remus's tired face. He was not prepared to let Sirius go. "If I'm not much mistaken, the two of you also need a friend. Just shake hands." Reluctantly they shook hands quickly.  
  
For Severus and Remus, the weeks passed slowly. Mary and Ethan were learning at remarkable speeds, the two would be ready for the upcoming year. September 1st was approaching. Mary and Oren spent a lot of time together, apart from their study lessons. The two could be found on the Hogwarts lawn with Oren strumming at his guitar strings. Together, they forgot about all that had happened. In fact, Mary forgot entirely till one night when she awoke to Vivaldi pouring from down the hall. She followed the sound.  
  
Ethan was playing Summer with all his might on the violin that had belonged to Hew. Tears were streaming down his eyes and he didn't look himself. Normally Ethan Jack Walker was calm and kind. He savagely rubbed the bow over the strings as if playing his for his life. Up the scale then down on G and D. With a flourish he ended and collapsed into a chair. He held the violin to his face, feeling the grain of the wood against his cheek. Reverently he kissed the strings and ran his fingers along the curve of it's body.  
  
Mary hesitated before walking into the room. It took a while for Ethan to notice her. Finally though, he looked up. "M-M-Mary," he choked out.  
  
"What is it Ethan?"  
  
"I-I miss them so much," he sobbed, his face in his hands now. She walked over to him and gently took the violin and bow from his hands and laid them on the coffee table in front of the chair. She drew him into a hug.  
  
"I know, I miss them too," she felt the tears fall softly down her face. "I forgot you played the violin."  
  
"It came about a week ago, Aunt Elizabeth sent it."  
  
"Oh, that was nice of her."  
  
"Mary, what are we going to do?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I just can't see living without Mum and Dad for the rest of our lives. It almost seemed novel when we first got here but the novelty is quickly leaving and reality is sinking in. We can't go back to that life we had. Mum and Dad can't come back.." Ethan faded off and looked out the window at the night sky.  
  
"I know, it's gong to be hard, really hard, but we'll get through it. We have Uncle Severus and each other and Oren." She looked away, ashamed of herself. Ethan didn't have Oren, she was the only one.  
  
"Yeah, you have Oren."  
  
"He likes you, you know. He says you're the best."  
  
"That's nice," Ethan said, dodging away from her.  
  
"Don't you like him?"  
  
"He's fine. Uncle Severus doesn't like him though."  
  
"Yeah, well, I can't let other people dictate what I do."  
  
"He's important Mary, don't throw him off. At least talk to him. I know he misses having you around." With that Ethan picked up the violin reverently. Mary stood up resolutely and walked to Severus's room. She walked in without knocking and sat on his bed. She shove him a little in the side.  
  
"W-what?" Severus asked, sitting up. He had gotten a lot more handsome since they'd been there. He had put on more weight and his hair remained short and clean. Without his hair in his face, his face was also cleaner.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Okay Mary, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"I want to talk about Oren, Uncle Severus. I know the reason you don't like him is because you don't like Professor Lupin (it was what they were told to call him) but I really like him."  
  
"Why do you really like him?" Severus asked finally.  
  
"He's been through the same thing. He's nice, smart, and well, handsome. He really likes me too and I've never felt that before," she blushed. "Please try to like him Uncle Severus, for me?" With her look he melted. He sighed.  
  
"I'll try Mary, I'll try." She kissed him on the cheek with a smile.  
  
"You're the best Uncle Sev.!" He realized with a small smile in his heart that no one had ever called him "the best" before.  
  
The time slipped away from them and before they knew it, September 1st was upon them. 


End file.
